Here Comes the Bride
by Kado-Kattsune
Summary: Magnolia De La Roux, of Sinnohan Contest royalty and prolific multi-corporation De La Roux Enterprises, has done everything in the best interest of her family and reputation. On the day of her arranged wedding she decides to do something for herself. Now she must deal with both the consequences and the fallout of her choice and accidentally stumbling into a world domination plot.
1. Prologue: Wedding Bell Blues

**A/N:** Welcome to Here Comes the Bride! I'm pulling heavily from the Platinum game's plot for this, with a heavy dose of Pokeverse headcanons, and wiggling away from game mechanics. It's not quite a Nuzlocke, but will follow the setup of possible death and injury. I'll do my best to explain things clearly when they're different, but you can always ask questions!

* * *

Lake Verity looked a picture: the perfect wedding venue. Archways covered in fragrant white flower garland and accents of lace, marking the bride's path-to-be. Small bouquets of mint and fragrant herbs were tied to the multitude of guest seats, cutting the floral scent, and each seat covered in a swath of fabric the color of magnolia blossoms. The same magnolia blossom fabric cut between the two large grouping of chairs, following under the arch pathway. Fresh flower petals were already scattered along its length.

The venue was nearly empty, save for several dark-coated members of the staff making their final preparations. Tablecloths were adjusted, centerpieces laid out, and refreshments arranged. Jugs of blackberry sweet tea and peach lemonade topped off with ice. Several wild Starly landed nearby, pecking idly before they were startled away by a Vulpix in a bowtie. The small fox made a noise, like loud laughter, before winding his way between an unsuspecting waiter's foot and scampering off.

He came to a stop at the lake's edge, standing next to the bride. Her sunny blonde hair was done up with flowers and delicate pearls, loose curls falling about her face. Her dress was accented with lace and a magnolia colored sash, gloved hands lifting the hem above the grass line.

"Daye," the bride smiled, carefully kneeling down to scratch the Vulpix behind the ears. "Leave the poor birds alone."

Daye swished his many tails, looking as if that was a thing he was not going to do.

"Heehee," grinned the fox, showing teeth. Daye ducked past the bride's fingers, briefly arching like a feline, before scampering off under the refreshment table. The sound of footsteps on the grass, much more sedate than the hurrying staff, kept the bride from following her wayward Pokemon. She stood, turning to face the newcomer with a swish of her dress.

Approaching was an older man, his white hair and full beard neatly groomed, face stern but with a subtle kindness to his eyes. He would have been dressed for the occasion, if not for the pristine lab coat folded over his arm. Beside him stood a lanky teenager, his red hat tucked under an arm. The boy's dark hair was standing up in odd directions, indicating he had just pulled the hat from his head. His back was straight but his tie was cooked, as if he had been tugging at it until recently. In his hands he carried a large briefcase and the older man's forgotten cane.

"Professor Rowan," the bride smiled. "Thank you so much for coming. And…" She paused, turning her attention to Rowan's young aide. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with your assistant."

The boy jolted, color creeping up his neck. "L-Lucas, ma'am." He moved as if to shake her hand, nearly dropping the items in his hand. Professor Rowan cleared his throat and the boy gave up his attempts. "Congratulations on your wedding, Miss De La Roux."

The blonde woman's smile faltered for the briefest of moments, quickly returning with sparkling intensity. Lucas felt his neck grow hot. "Please, feel free to call me Whiskey."

The aide blinked slowly, eyebrows scrunching. "Whiskey..?"

"Miss De La Roux," Rowan began, speaking over his assistant's confusion. "Augustine sends his regards and apologies for not being able to attend."

Whiskey giggled, raising a gloved hand to cover her pink lips. "I didn't expect him to fly in all the way from Kalos. I understand he's busy. As are you, it seems. Can you not stay for the ceremony?"

"Hm," for a long moment Rowan said nothing. Then he sighed, the slight dip of his shoulders the only indication of the gesture, and carefully took the bride's fingers in his own. "You know my feelings on this arrangement, my dear."

This time the blonde's smile did falter, completely falling away. "Professor, I-"

"Your choices, my dear, should be your own."

Lucas looked between his mentor and the bride, his confusion evident now. "Er..? Excuse me, but-"

"Thank you, Professor." Whiskey's back straightened as she gently returned her finger's from Rowan's own. Her smile had returned, though not as bright as it had been. "Your concern is appreciated."

Rowan nodded, turning away from the bride. "Come along, Lucas, my boy. Sandgem awaits."

"Professor, your cane!" The boy nodded once to the blonde before turning on his heel.

Whiskey smiled again as the boy hurried after his mentor, nearly tripping once. Carefully gathering her dress in her hands she turned back to the lake. Sunlight danced across the water's surface, small ripples forming as the fish Pokemon breached the surface. "Choices, is it?"


	2. Fickle Heart

Despite the earlier foray to a wedding earlier in the day things settled back into a quiet routine back in Sandgem; with only the aide's formal clothes to indicate the morning had been out of the ordinary. Outside the window the day was still as warm and sunny as it had been hours before, drawing the teenager's thoughts back to the lakeside. The sound of wind on the water, the smell of magnolia flowers, sunlight on white lace.

Lucas tugged at the collar of his shirt as he flipped through the reports from Oreburgh and forced his attention back to the present and wondering just how Professor Rowan could stand wearing suits every day. "Reports from the mines indicate they've stumbled upon a small vein of what might be Everstone. They've sent a few samples for analysis."

"Yes," Rowan answered from across the room at his computer. "Roark sent an email to confirm their delivery. Anxious to get back to mining, I'd imagine."

Lucas sat down the reports, twisting around in his chair to face the older man. "Do they really stop-"

The front door to the Pokemon laboratory swung open with enough force to bounce against the doorjam but not swing back closed. There, in the now open doorway and silhouetted by the late afternoon sun, was the bride. The end of her dress stained with grass and dirt, and her hair was beginning to fall free from it's fancy updo. The pristine white of her heels would never be salvaged and the woman hesitated, stepping free of her shoes before entering the lab. A Vulpix, no longer wearing his little bowtie, trotted in beside the bride looking terribly pleased with himself. There was dirt on his paws and Lucas had the sudden, striking suspicion that the fox had buried the bowtie in the front garden.

"I'm sorry, Professor," the blonde woman began, gathering the hem of her wedding dress to keep dirt from the polished floors. "I don't mean to interrupt. I just- I just didn't know where else to go."

She began pacing then, covering the expanse of the room before turning in her heel and repeating the circuit, words tumbling from her lips as if she could no longer hold them back. "You were right. Of course you were right. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't! I stood there at the end of the aisle and realized that I was letting my brother decide the rest of my life. And for what! The good of the company? Reese isn't the one that has to marry this guy. I don't even really know him! How am I supposed to spend my life with someone I don't even know?"

"Miss De La Roux, please take a breath," Lucas frowned, holding up his hands even as he made no real effort to stop the woman.

"Whiskey, please," she insisted and while her aggravated pacing didn't stop, fingers twisting around the fabric of her dress, the bride did attempt to take several steadying breaths.

"I'm not sure that would help," the aide began, "but I think-"

"No, no," the blonde smiled, looking a little more like the person he had met at the lakeside. "Call me Whiskey, please."

"Perhaps the wrong drink," Professor Rowan spoke up for the first time since the wayward bride had entered. "But Lucas has the right idea. Please, join us next door in the house for tea. We can discuss this there."

With a practiced gesture Rowan lifted a hand, smoothing his fingers down his facial hair as he stood; his free hand rose to indicate a side door. Lucas scrambled over to the door in what could only be described as a misguided attempt at manners, dress shoes sliding on the floor with a squeak that made the Vulpix's ears go flat and his fur fluff. The teenager straightened, carefully arranging his posture, before opening the door to the living area.

"Indeed," the professor nodded. "We'll meet in the kitchen, I think."

The bride paused to scoop up her Pokemon, tucking him into the crook of her arm. Daye settled in a way that implied he tolerated the position but didn't appreciate being handled like a swaddled baby, tails swishing. When she ruffled the warm fur around his neck the Vulpix bit playfully at her fingers. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas opened his mouth to respond, but the words died in his throat as she passed and the Vulpix in her arms gave the aide a sour look and stuck out his tongue. The little fox held the eye contact until Whiskey turned into the small kitchen. The teenager was almost certain the Fire type had given him an 'I'm watching you' gesture with a paw.

Lucas swallowed as he entered the house side of the building behind his mentor and the bride, unsure why the small Pokemon managed to intimidate him so, and closed the door to the laboratory behind him.

Several minutes later found the group seated around the small kitchen table, the room smelling of fresh tea and honey. Daye occupied the fourth seat at the table, looking more and more offended the longer he went unoffered his own tea. When it became clear to the fox that he would not be getting a cup, Daye hopped up on the table and began trying to get into the sugar dish.

The blonde woman lifted her cup, inhaling the scent of the tea. Under the sweet scent of honey and sugar there was something floral. The Roserade tea the Professor preferred. Whiskey took a sip of the still hot liquid, feeling the tension in her shoulders beginning to loosen. She sighed, lowering the cup and taking a moment to savor the lingering sweetness. It felt like a bit of stability in an already tumultuous day.

Across the table Rowan folded his hands in front of his own cup, watching the woman with the sort of stern focus that came so naturally. "And what do you plan to do now?"

"Professor," the teenager frowned, stirring milk into his own cup. "That's a bit…"

The bride buried her face in her hands and panic flared in Lucas' stomach, certain she would cry. "I hear Johto is nice this time of year and Ecruteak is gorgeous in the fall."

The professor made a disapproving noise as she peaked out between her fingers. Naturally stern-faced Rowan was a difficult man to read. It made him nearly impossible to beat at poker, a fact Augustine had lamented during his stay in Sinnoh. In this instance, however, it was perfectly clear how he felt about that idea.

Whiskey sighed, dropping her hands from her face and scooping up her teacup before Daye toppled it to the floor; the fox having moved on from the sugar bowl. "No, I didn't think you would approve."

The Vulpix, denied his prize, puffed up his fur in irritation and leapt from the table. His many tails swished and Daye skulked off to find some other trouble, grumbling.

"Not to interrupt," Lucas began slowly as the fox disappeared from the small kitchen. "But…"

"What?" The bride blinked, turning her head in the direction that her wayward Fire type had exited. "Oh, you don't have to worry. He won't break anything important."

There was a noise like the squeak of furniture, followed shortly by the clattering of picture frames on the floor.

Whiskey winced, "He will, however, knock things over. I apologize."

"The cushions and picture frames will manage," Rowan harrumphed, one hand reaching up to smooth his moustache. "If we can return to the more pressing matters at hand."

Whiskey swallowed, turning the teacup around in her hands slowly, simply for the need of something to do with her hands. She could easily imagine how the idle action would have irritated her mother. "Honestly? I'm unsure what to do, Professor. I didn't think, I just…"

The reality of her actions settled heavily on the blonde's shoulders. This was, in the simplest of terms, a scandal. It didn't matter the reach of the family business one way or another the news would break. Their reputation, everything in both the business and Contest worlds, would take a hit. She had no doubt offended everyone on the guest list. Her brother would be furious. Her mother would be disappointed.

"I should…" the bride took a deep breath. _In. Out. In. Out._ Her heartbeat pounded against her ribcage in a frantic sort of staccato. "I should go home."

There was a pattering of paws against the wooden floors as Daye appeared in the doorway, tails straight and ears back. The Vulpix opened his mouth and screamed his displeasure at the idea.

"Perhaps-" Rowan began, only to be interrupted as the fire fox screamed again.

"Daye," Whiskey scolded, setting her teacup back against the tabletop with a soft _clink_. "Use your words."

Lucas blinked once, slowly, turning his attention to the small Pokemon. "His...words?"

"Mmhm. Even though he prefers to screech like a common Meowth Daye comes from a line of Ninetails with exceptional psychic abilities. He's perfectly capable of communicating properly." At the last line the blonde woman gave her small fox a pointed look, raising her eyebrows and frowning.

⎣Are you kidding me, Mags?⎤Daye demanded, for once answering properly instead of stubbornly snubbing his Trainer and continuing to scream his disagreement. ⎣You finally grow a spine and now you want to go crawling back?!⎤

"Amazing," the teenager mumbled, nearly knocking the hat from his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you teach him or was he able to pick it up himself?"

" _Excuse me_?" Whiskey's expression hadn't changed from the disapproving frown but her voice held a calm sort of anger and offense that made the aide gulp before realizing her ire was directed at the Vulpix. "I most certainly am not-"

⎣Like the Distortion World you aren't.⎤Daye sniffed, turning his nose up. ⎣This is your chance to get out from under your brother's thumb and you won't do it.⎤

"This isn't just about _me_ , Daye, you know that." The bride's fingers tightened around her teacup, voice threatening to crack. "This is a scandal that could irreparably damage the De La Roux reputation. This was a selfish decision. A mistake! It could affect the business-"

⎣Let it burn! That stupid brother of yours didn't even consider your feelings before planning this sham of a wedding. He deserves some negative press.⎤

Whiskey gasped, one hand flying up to her chest. " _Daye_!"

Professor Rowan cleared his throat. "If I may?"

The fire fox said nothing, fur puffing up and tails swishing behind him. He did, however, lick his teeth in a way that might have been an ineffective threat. Whiskey nodded, a slow dip of her chin, the hand still on her chest.

"Magnolia is correct. She should return home," Rowan began, holding up a hand when Daye threatened to resume screaming. "However, there is no reason to hurry. In fact I believe some time would do both you and Reese a favor in regards to this ordeal."

The bride's expression shifted, hovering somewhere between surprised and confused. "What do you mean?"

The Professor ran a hand down his facial hair. "It is my understanding that this wedding was largely arranged and organized by your brother. While, indeed, this could be something of a scandal I am pleased that you were able to recognize this was not something you wanted and reacted accordingly, my dear. Thus both you and your Vulpix have valid points. You will need to return to Hearthome but time may give your brother's head time to cool."

"Reese is hardly a hothead," Whiskey argued halfheartedly, lowering her hands to her lap and clasping her fingers together. It may take much to make her brother's temper flare but this very public scene? It would be enough. "But time may do us a favor."

Daye perked up at his Trainer's words, leaning forward on his paws with widened eyes. ⎣You mean-?!⎤

The blonde took a deep breath, as if trying to force calm into her body. "Yes. Time could very well mean the media will lose interest. Without the headlines Reese will be much more willing to talk civilly. He might even listen. Thank you, Professor Rowan."

Whiskey paused, considering her clothing. The wedding dress was ruined, the dirt on the bottom impossible to remove. It was still gorgeous and well crafted, in spite of the stains, but it would not survive traditional travel. "Though, first, perhaps a stop in Jubilife for a more appropriate attire."


End file.
